


【迪梅】As you wish

by CamelotHarris



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotHarris/pseuds/CamelotHarris
Summary: ABO设定，迪梅，斜线有意义。世界杯预选赛阿根廷1:0乌拉圭赛后，更衣室小故事。
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 9





	【迪梅】As you wish

迪巴拉几乎从来没有想过自己会被红牌罚下。

他在混乱中看着那张决定他本场比赛命运的黄牌被高高举起，接着入眼的便是一抹刺眼的红色。年轻的前锋没能承受住这个压力，他所能做的也就是掀起球衣来掩饰自己即将崩溃的情绪。

不该是这样，至少不该是在这个时候。

他清楚球场上意外颇多，也自然明白吃牌是一件再寻常不过的事了。如果放在尤文图斯，他或许还能够尽量平静地接受这个事实。可是现在不一样，虽说他身上穿的还依旧是双色条纹球衣，但蓝白色的国家队球服象征的是潘帕斯草原上的蓝天白云。

更重要的是，这是他第一次和莱奥内尔·梅西一起首发。

那是阿根廷国家队队长，是阿根廷的救世主，是他视若神明的偶像。

而现在，当那个将头发染白的Omega为了帮他讨回公道，罕见地在裁判面前争论他身上背着的红牌。作为一个年轻气盛的Alpha，迪巴拉承认自己的自尊心有些受挫;作为一个国家队队员，他为自己的过失感到内疚，也同时对裁判做出的判罚感到不满。

他一时没能收住自己的信息素，雨水冲刷过潘帕斯草场的淡淡清香一下子笼罩住了半个球场。

好在场上的人大多是Alpha或是Beta，所以在他及时收住气息时并没有人向他投去指责的目光。但是迪巴拉下意识地瞥了一眼莱奥的方向，他发现全队唯一一个Omega的小腿有过短暂地弯曲。而那个男人却还在不依不饶地为他争取改判的机会，脸上也没有任何异常。

也许只是小腿肌肉抽筋了。迪巴拉背过身走到替补席上，带着他眼角还未被完全拭去的泪水。

迪巴拉阴郁的心情直到在比赛结束后才有所好转，这要归功于阿根廷的救世主全场唯一的一粒进球。国家队的队员大多都身经百战，所以也能看得出来之前在球场上意气风发的Alpha的失落。每个人都去拥抱了他，或是拍了拍他的肩膀，包括阿根廷国家队10号球衣的所有者。

"放松下来，"莱奥拍了拍他的左肩，他还是一如既往地和蔼:"这些事情都会过去的。这不是你的错，问题在于裁判。你知道吗？我18岁那年……"

"第一次出战国家队，然后在47秒被罚下了，对吗？"迪巴拉顺着他的话往下说，于是收获到了莱奥诧异的目光。

时隔多年，莱奥在听到这个戏剧性的47秒时也还是会不好意思地露出腼腆的笑容。迪巴拉侧过头看着他，看着年长的Omega的脸上慢慢染上粉红色。

"至少能和你一起踢球就很好了，我还以为我不会有这个机会。"迪巴拉不知道自己为什么要突然引出这句话。但他是发自内心地庆幸，庆幸自己在错过了好几次机会之后还能如愿和他们的救世主一起站在绿茵场上。

莱奥意外地察觉到了这句话里隐藏着的情愫，当他转过头看着迪巴拉时，他才意识到他们之间的距离有多么近。他强迫自己不去看他们快要抵在一起的鼻尖，抬眼却落入了异常真挚的眼眸中。

莱奥又闻到了那股青草香，他才知道这是迪巴拉的信息素。和之前在场上的那次猛烈扩散开的气息不同，他所能感受到的就是，那种令人沉醉的清香悄无声息地环绕着他。年轻的Alpha看起来有些紧张，因为他下意识地舔了舔下唇瓣。

迪巴拉瞟了一眼被关上的门，他们的队友已经离开好一会儿了。

"莱奥……"他的声音听起来有些沙哑，带有年轻的捕猎者未能完全隐藏的侵略性。但是莱奥能感觉到，他在努力收住它们。看起来就像是一只在赶跑狼群之后想敛去攻击性的牧羊犬。

迪巴拉在大脑作出反应之前先贴上了莱奥的双唇。

没有想象中的凶狠撕咬，也没有应有的属于侵略者所带来的压迫感。这是莱奥的第一反应。迪巴拉的手捧住了他的脸颊，有些粗糙的拇指在上面轻轻地摩挲着。他看着眼前突然放大的面容，微微张嘴默许了迪巴拉的入侵。

Alpha为这样的举动感到欣喜若狂，他迫不及待地释放着信息素，唇舌也因染上了情欲而变得异常灵巧。尽管他在接触到这两片柔软的瞬间大脑一片空白。

紧接着迪巴拉闻到了另一种气息，是和他的青草香截然不同的味道。那闻起来更像蜂蜜，甜而不腻。

他们的信息素交织在一起，就像是一只呆头呆脑的小熊在雨后的森林里打翻了它的蜂蜜罐。香甜可口的糖浆混合着青草香，是一种很奇妙的搭配。

迪巴拉的手在不知不觉中已经探入了莱奥的衣服下摆。那双有力却不试温柔的手在Omega的腰身上游走，而后长驱直上轻轻按压着他胸前的凸起。

他成功捕捉到莱奥嘴边溢出的呻吟，Alpha的脸上终于扬起了今天的第一抹笑容。

迪巴拉的试探性地将年长的男人身上的球服向上扯了扯，莱奥也顺从地伸直双臂任他将他的衣物脱下。随后俩人又陷入新一轮的亲吻当中。

直到迪巴拉隔着莱奥的最后一道防线握住了他已经苏醒的性器时，他们之间的平衡才真正被打破。现在主动权显然是把握在Alpha手里的。

莱奥目睹着迪巴拉将他的内裤褪下，现在才是真正的坦诚相见。迪巴拉将他抵在墙上，他也不打算作出反抗。男人俯身咬住他的耳垂，不时地伸出舌尖将它濡湿。莱奥听到他夹杂在喘息中所吐露出的真心。

"莱奥……在我还小的时候，我就已经喜欢你了。"

在他看来，迪巴拉有着这个年纪的男孩应有的朝气，他会在训练场上和其他人打闹。他在大多数时候都是非常骁勇善战的，也格外地坚强。这个时期的Alpha大多心高气傲，但这样的情绪从未出现在他身上。从头到尾他都表现出了超乎常人的耐心和温柔，像一个虔诚的信徒一般。

莱奥呼出的气息喷撒在迪巴拉脸上，他没有作出回复。但是迪巴拉从莱奥的眼中获取到了他想要的答案。

他接下来的动作也越发放肆，迪巴拉将手指伸入莱奥微湿的后穴。迪巴拉灵活的手指在那周围不断打转来试着突破他的防线，Omega紧致的穴口在Alpha的按压下变得更加湿润放松。他趁机又伸入了一根手指在莱奥的体内使坏地乱戳，这一下让男人险些失去平衡。

莱奥听见了一声轻笑，彼时在球场上的好胜心就这样被他激起。在迪巴拉把他的双腿抬至腰部时，他微微发力夹紧了双腿，这让Alpha留在他体内的手指被夹得有些发疼。

迪巴拉将手指抽出，又将他早已肿得发胀的柱身抵在Omega的后穴处。他能感受到莱奥由于后穴的收缩而微微发颤。他从未幻想过这样的场景，却对此无比渴望。

"莱奥，我只想为你赢得胜利。"迪巴拉完整地吐出每一个西语单词，随后一个挺身将自己的性器顶入莱奥的体内。

而莱奥已经做好了可能要被顶穿的准备，他知道无休止地索取是每个Alpha的本能。当从未被开拓过的后穴被填充时，这个未经人事的Omega忍不住发出了一声闷哼。纵然他是一个Omega，但他的固执却不让他服软。

迪巴拉并没有像他预料的那样在他体内狠狠地攻城略池，相反，他的动作很慢很轻，就像是在对待一件珍贵的宝物。Alpha在这个时候表现出了超乎常人的忍耐力。他将莱奥的双腿分开得更大些，自己则是在仔细地顶弄着Omega的肠壁，他不希望因为自己一时的鲁莽使他受伤。

莱奥看出了他的用意，说没有被感动到也是不可能的。他主动凑上前吻了吻迪巴拉的唇瓣，他在鼓励着他。

"嗯……保罗，"莱奥和他的交集甚少，所以连叫出他的名字都成为了很困难的事。这个名字在他嘴里略显生涩，但却并不违和:"别担心……一切都会如你所愿的，就放手去做吧。"

受到鼓舞的Alpha自然也很听他的话，迪巴拉在完全适应之后便加大力度进行冲撞。莱奥被他禁锢在墙上发出断断续续的呻吟声，但Omega却将百分之一百的信任都交给了他。

是不是待他老去之后，他也能像这样将象征领袖的袖标交到他手中呢？

以前的迪巴拉没有办法回答这个问题，但现在，他想他有足够的自信来做出肯定的回答。

"我想辅助你，也只想辅助你。"迪巴拉在顶到一处软肉时，莱奥发出了变调的尖叫声。他知道自己找对地方了，于是便更加卖力地朝着那一点发出了更猛烈的进攻，这让莱奥一度有些后悔自己刚才的举动。

"我想一直在你身边配合你。"

"我想独占你……我可真是个混蛋。"

年长的Omega不知道是不是因为打了比赛的缘故，他觉得自己根本就使不上什么劲来做出回应。迪巴拉在他体内横冲直撞，他的性器也被Alpha握在手里上下撸动着。莱奥被顶得七荤八素，只能胡乱地点头。

迪巴拉低头衔住了他胸前的一粒凸起，他的犬牙在配合着他的舌尖蹂躏着它。Alpha觉得自己快要失去理智了，他从来没有这样渴望过一个人。而现在，他把他的神明压在墙上，他给他带来了快感。越是这样想着，迪巴拉就越是加快了手上和胯间的的动作。

"保罗…哈，你不需要这样快……"莱奥用力咬住了下唇，却还是没有办法抑制住喉间发出的一连串呻吟。他不知道自己居然会变得这么渴望快感，甚至在某一瞬间，他希望自己属于他。

"莱奥……"迪巴拉再次抬头咬上了他的嘴唇，他喜欢他这副样子。因为这是别人所无法给予他的，能做到这一点的只有他。他说:"我爱你现在的样子，真的。我没法停下来，我很抱歉……"

但在他们都即将迎来高潮时，迪巴拉大力地抽插让莱奥捕捉不到一点歉意。Alpha在Omega的生殖腔打开之前最后一次狠狠地撞上了他的敏感点，也赶在浊液喷射之前将性器从中抽出。迪巴拉不希望自己侵犯到他，即使是在双方都自愿的情况下。

"我想爱你，莱奥。这样也可以吗？"迪巴拉抵着他的额头，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭莱奥的脸颊。

莱奥再次吻住了将他锁在怀里的Alpha，他笑了出来:"当然可以，一切都如你所愿。"


End file.
